The Buried Sea
The Buried Sea The burning light of Norrath's sun waned, leaving the lands bathed in twilight. The undead that once returned to darkness as the sun rose were free to wander during daylight hours. There was no rhyme or reason for what was called "The Fading," but nonetheless, it was upon the world. Theories and fears of The Fading were shouted across the towns and villages. Doomsayers blamed a curse on the world brought by angry gods. Scholars blamed magic practiced by the unwise and unlearned and have since had their noses in books looking for a cause and solution. The rest just watched the sky . . . waiting. The world knew something was coming on the ever-darkening horizon. And something did come. Sailors the world over began to tell tall tales of a great whirlpool that appeared off the east coast of Odus. It was so large and powerful when it appeared, they said, that it chewed up the place they once knew as Granite Island. They all call the great destructive whirlpool the Mouth of Prexus. They said it drew the sea and everything in it into its great maw. When the whirlpool first appeared, Norrathians rushed to investigate. Some went out of simple curiosity and some to profit. Docks were built and ships from all corners of the globe anchored in the Buried Sea. The Blacksail pirates who had the run of the islands in the Buried Sea were none too happy about these events. While their monopoly of trade was threatened, they had little doubt they would find the means to retain control. Ignoring the pirates' threats, scholars studied the whirlpool and the islands in the Buried Sea. The standing ruins of the region were quickly identified as Combine in origin. This new information brought excitement to the many guilds of wizards across the lands and it raised many questions. Was the legend true? Did the Combine Loyalists truly build a city to sustain Tsaph Katta and protect him from General Seru and his army? It was discarded as myth many years ago! Above the sea, there was anticipation. Beneath it, terror. A Combine city was indeed built and still exists leagues beneath the sea. It is called Katta Castrum, built by the Loyalists of the Combine Empire hundreds of years ago to protect and hold Tsaph Katta who was poisoned by his traitorous friend, General Seru. High above the center of the city is a great artifact known as the Pellarus Satum. It bears a mysterious magic that sustains the people and shields them from the sea above. Recently for some unknown reason, it began to fail. A small funnel formed at the apex of the magical dome that protected the city. In only three days it grew and stretched so high into the sea that no one could see its end. Fortunately, the city remained safe with very little water filling the city's floor, but something would have to be done quickly. The Collegium of the Combine gathered to discuss the dangers. They all agreed to reveal themselves and appeal to the benevolent races of the world for help. They would only send one wizard as the rest were needed to defend the city against the onslaught of Shissar attacks. However, when it came time to send the first wizard, Vesturus, to the surface, they found their portals were malfunctioning. Tragically, they lost Vesturus to the void. The Collegium reconvened to find another solution. As one wizard, Callrium, searched his mind for answers he turned his eyes to the funnel overhead. In that moment he had a rather preposterous idea that he felt he must propose. "I believe we have enough summoning magic among us to secure teleportation through that funnel to the surface. If we can sustain it, it will provide safe passage through this physical space," he told the Collegium. At first there were snickers among the elder Combine, but then came frowns of thoughtful consideration. Soon murmurs of agreement were heard. It was not long before the details of the alteration of space and the summoning of protection were in order. Callrium volunteered to be the one sent to the surface. He would carry a sealed message with him and a small satchel of portal dust that he would lay down as a teleportation beacon at the spire on Jardel's Hook . . . if he survived. To his good fortune and the rest of the Combine's, the teleportation spell worked on the first attempt and he was sent through the funnel. Callrium rose high above the whirlpool and with an adept incantation of a levitation spell, slowly floated toward a nearby rock. He was surprised to see all sorts of onlookers surrounding the Mouth of Prexus staring at him with incredulity. Next to him stood a blue-robed gnome with his mouth agape. "You are of the Combine, aren't you?" the gnome asked. "Indeed. I have a message for you and your good people. The Combine rest at the bottom of the sea in a great city and we are in danger. Our city threatens to collapse around us. We must save it and our beloved Tsaph Katta. Take this sealed message as proof and send your best to us," Callrium said. "Tsaph Katta?! He's alive? By Brell! But how do we get to the city? I see no way to it and the spire does not function. We've tried . . ." the gnome pestered. "Our portals are not functioning as they should. My people only have enough strength to secure passage to the city through that whirlpool. You will find it a safe journey. Hurry, friend. There is little time!" Callrium said. He turned and floated across the water toward Jardel's Hook and the inactive Combine teleportation spire. The Barren Coast The Barren Coast, so named for its forlorn shores, stretches away from the base of the Stonebrunt mountains and extends into the ocean. The beaches are comprised of low rolling dunes and blue-green waters. A small lake of fresh water supports a small tribe of Kerrans. A small contingent of Erudin’s Deepwater Knights stands guard at the lighthouse, watching over the lawless pirates and greedy merchants. These Deepwater Knights are a remnant of a once mighty force lead by the Coral Knight. The pirates lurk within the dank caves along the northern coast. Rumors abound that the pirate captain Jardel used to be an elite warrior in the Deepwater Knights before he fell from grace and turned to a life of piracy. Katta Castrum Katta Castrum was a safe haven for the Combine Loyalists dying leader, Tsaph Katta. Thousands of years ago, he was poisoned and magically sustained until Katta Castrum was built to protect him. The city was once above water and connected to several areas that served as homes for Norrath’s intelligent, but dying races. The Loyalists felt it their duty to protect the endangered races or their knowledge would be lost forever. But experiments on the Kedge brought the wrath of the Ocean Lord, Prexus, who sunk the great city. While it sunk, the magic of a great artefact was used to protect the city and bring them air. And so the great city has existed, largely in tact, for many years… until recently. The Loyalists fought hard to protect the Shissar, Sphinx and Kedge and built homes for them when they were most in danger. Over the years, those races became less satisfied with their surroundings and came to see the Loyalists as jailors. The Shissar were the most displeased and sought not only revenge, but wished to exact their vengeance. Using their magic and technology, they broke through to Katta Castrum and began to destroy it. The Loyalists have managed to defend a central area of the city, but they fear they may lose it all soon. Not only the Shissar threaten them, but the artefact in their city has begun to weaken and the protective magic over their city is beginning to fail and water is seeping through. The Buried Sea is a body of water found off the coast of Odus. One of the primary points of interest is a magical whirpool that leads to the sunken Combine city of Katta Castrum. The whirlpool is surrounded by several items inhabited by a variety of creatures. Some of the regions inhabitants are accepting of visitors, but most are hostile. The Buried Sea is plagued by pirates, primarily Blacksail Pirates led by Jardel, the Pirate King, though there are other factions operating in the area as well. Despite efforts by adventurers, Freetide mercenaries and knights from Erudin to minimize the pirate threat, the area remains a dangerous place for merchant vessels. Islands found in the Buried Sea: ::*Monkey Rock ::*Maiden's Grave ::*Redfeather Island ::*Deadbone Reef ::*Suncrest Isle ::*Blacksail Folley ::*Jardel's Hook